1. Field
Embodiments relate to a multi-stacked device having a through-silicon via (TSV) structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research into a multi-stacked device in which a plurality of semiconductor devices are stacked to form a system has been conducted in various ways. For example, a multi-stacked semiconductor device in which an image sensor, a logic device, and a memory device are stacked to form a system has been offered. Semiconductor devices in the multi-stacked device have to be electrically connected to each other. As a method of electrically connecting the semiconductor devices in the multi-stacked device, using a through-silicon via (TSV) structure, which is stable and has the fastest response speed, has been offered. However, a highly advanced photolithography technology and an etching technology are required to form a TSV structure that vertically passes through at least two semiconductor devices. In particular, it is very difficult to form a TSV structure that passes through semiconductor substrates of tens of micrometers to hundreds of micrometers in thickness and multiple insulating layers.